Love At First Sight
by Purpl3Mania
Summary: Sonic meets Amy, and even though Him and Sally are dating, Sonic doesn't waste any time making his move on Amy.
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic and Sally are dating on valentine's day. Sonic leads Sally back to her hotel room, and across from him, Amy is talking on her phone laughing. They've never met. But it's love at first sight for Sonic.**

It's a clear night. The stars are out, shining brightly against the moon's reflection. Sonic the Hedgehog is walking Sally Acorn to her hotel suite for the night. They just finished an amazing dinner at Cafe De Latte.

"Thanks for the date,Sonic." Sally said as they walked up to her door. Sonic smiles genuinely and replies," No problem Sal, I had fun, and I'm glad you did too." He said. He gave her a hug and kissed her cheek before she entered her door to call it a night. Sonic stared at the door for a while, a smile spreading on his face. He shakes his head, still smiling, and turns to leave to his own house.

"-WAY! Stop giving my number to random guys I've never met! Gosh, do you know what happened yesterday? Some weirdo came to my door after tracking my number, and asked if we could ''get it on''! Do you know how embarrassed I was? The guy looked like he was 40! Seriously Chels, I'm gonna KILL YOU!" A girl was yelling behind him. Frustrated by the noise, Sonic turned around to tell this nuisance to STHU!

"Excuse me," he said, but didn't continue. The girl didn't look at him, but Sonic saw all he needed to see at the moment. The girl was moderately tall, to the perfect height, had waist-length wavy pink hair in a ponytail, and Sonic could tell pretty well that that was NOT weave. She had long dark eyelashes, and beautiful, jade eyes that glittered when she screamed, which was constantly doing. Her black hoodie and gray cut-off shorts outlined her figure and made her eyes look brighter. She looked like she was about 17, which was great because Sonic was 19. And to top it off, her voice was sexy. 'Whoa.' Sonic thought. 'She has got it on..Time to turn on the charm!' He sauntered over to her and leaned one arm on the wall next to her, cornering her.

"Hold on Chelsea, some dude's tryin to hit on me again. Probably one YOU set me up with!" She yelled and hung up her phone. She turned to face him. "Although, this one may not be so bad.." she said.

"The names Sonic." He said and winked, forgetting about Sally."

"Amy."

**What do you think? I promise I'm not gonna give up on this one! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

** "**What's a pretty girl like you doing all alone?" Sonic asked flirtatiously, winking seductively towards Amy. Amy, though, wasn't falling for any of this;she wasn't stupid, she saw Sonic kiss Sally goodnight. It may have been on the cheek, but it looked a lot more than a friendly kiss.

"Avoiding guys like you." She said calmly and firmly. Sonic raised his eyebrows. 'Hard to get huh? I always like a challenge..'

"And how do you know what kind of guy I am? You don't even know me, unless you've been stalking.. but I don't suppose you have, have you?" He retorted. She replied with just as much force.

"I know what kind of guy you are because, unlike smart people, you don't even try to hide the fact that you have a girlfriend, which you just KISSED across from me. And frankly, I don't date players." She stated. Sonic stood there dumbfounded. 'Woah. I totally forgot about Sally.. she has a point. How could I come onto someone when I have a girlfriend already? This isn't 'The Player' by animeaddict2323232! (Speaking of which, PLEASE UPDATE!) Sonic stepped away from Amy and gazed at her. "You're right.. i'm sorry about that. I wouldn't want a girl like you anyway." he said turning around. He started to walk when a furious scream filled the hall.

"WHAT IS _**THAT **_supposed to mean?" Amy yelled, enraged. Sonic turned around, a little pissed at this girl trying to pick a fight with him of all people! He turned around, only to be caught off guard once again, because Amy was up in his face, and he could tell clearly that she looked sexier when she was pissed. Her face was inches away from his, her eyes sparkling with frustration and annoyance. Sonic fought not to crush his lips on hers, when, fortunately, an attendant came up to them looking worried. "Could you two PLEASE calm down? If you have to fight, please do it out of the building." And with that, he threw them out. With no one to bother them about loudness, Amy studied Sonic.

"Who do you think you are, judging me when the only thing you know about me is my name?" She asked, calming down a little.

"Look, I didn't mean it like that but,-" Sonic stared into her eyes, seeing them sparkle in the moonlight. Her face looked like an angel's and vulnerable, and the next thing he knew, he stooped down and pressed his lips on hers. He felt her reply after a good amount of time and felt her arms wrap around his neck. He cupped his hand on her butt and the other one on her neck. She adjusted one hand to his chest, which she could feel had a six-pack that was hard and firm, and the other one to the back of his head. She broke apart for a quick second.

"What's your girlfriend gonna say?" she said half-absorbed in the kiss, and half-guilty.

"Forget about her.." he said forcing his tongue into her mouth which soon fought with hers. They made out for a while before Sonic swept her into his arms and sped over to his large house. The moment they got into the house, he pressed his body on hers and let their lust consume them to as far as they would take it..

**Ooh... SPICY! I hate to be a spoiler, but no, they don't have sex. I believe in sex WHEN married, not before. Anyways, rate and review! XoXo  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Here it is!**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Amy woke up with a smile. She turned and saw Sonic resting peacefully next to her with a smile. She giggled. She shook him softly.

"Sonic, wake up." He groaned and snuggled in the covers more. Amy giggled. 'He looks so cute. Too bad he's not mine.. OMG!' Amy shook him violently. Sonic snapped his eyes open immediately.

"Damn, Amy! Alright I'm up!" he said smiling. Amy grabbed him by his shoulders.

"Oh, want to make-out already?" he said, grabbing the side the side of her head and leaning. Amy pulled away instantly.

"Sonic don't you get it? We're not dating, we barely know each other, and yet we're making out while you have a girlfriend!" she yelled, getting up and pacing Sonic's bedroom. Sonic stared at her.

"Yea, but I don't want her anymore. That's why I kissed you." he reasoned. Amy looked at him.

"How's she gonna take it? Better yet, what's she gonna do? I know that's princess Sally Acorn! She could have me killed if she found out I stole you from her!" she retorted. Sonic got up and hugged her from behind. "Hey, just relax, i'm not gonna let her do that. I'll just tell her that I don't have feelings for her anymore, and then we'll be free to date." he said soothingly.

"But she could kill **YOU**, and when she sees how messed up I am because of that, she'll know I was the reason you broke it off with her, and kill **ME **too!" she reasoned. Sonic rubbed the back of her head and kissed her forehead.

"Ssh, Amy. Don't worry, I'll take care of it. Everything will be fine."

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Sonic cleaned up in his room a little bit. From the intense making out from yesterday night, some tables and clothes were knocked over onto his floor, leaving his room looking like a barn. Sonic picked up clothes and straightened the sheets on the bed. Suddenly, the doors burst open. Sonic spun around in a fighting stance ready to kick this person's a..

"Sally? What are you doing here? I didn't expect you." he said, scratching his head nervously. Sally looked at him with fake sadness.

"You mean, you don't want me here Sonic-poo?" She put a hand over her heart dramatically and smiled at him. Sonic faked a smiled back. She went over to him and gathered him in a tight hug. Sonic hugged her back, but not whole-heartedly. They sat down on his bed.

"So, what brought you here?" he started. Sally turned to him, her face looking sad.

"I have to go back to... (**Wow, I hate Sally so much, I don't even know where she lives... isn't that commendable? lol) **she replied. Sonic rose his eyebrows in shock.

"Really? When?" he asked, pretending he was sad, when he was jumping for joy in his head. "Today, at 6 promptly." she said, laying her head on his shoulder. Sonic pat her back soothingly. He was actually a little bit sad, because she was HIS girlfriend after all. Sally lifted her head and looked at him smiling.

"You're gonna come with me aren't you?" she asked expectantly. Sonic didn't look at her.

"I don't know Sal.." Sally glared at him. "What do you mean you don't know? You're my boyfriend, so you'll do whatever to make your GIRLFRIEND happy!" she yelled at him. Sonic looked at her in shock.

"You really think you can control me just because you're a princess? Sally, I'm my own person, so I can do what I want. And I was thinking of coming with you, but since you want to get all obsessive and bossy, I'M NOT GOING TO!" he retorted, getting up.

"Oh, and just where do you think you're going?" she asked, infuriated. Sonic turned back to her.

"I've got more important people to see." he said. Then mumbled under his breath,"like amy." Then slammed the door and left. 3 seconds later he came back. Sally looked at him expectantly, but didn't get the response she wanted.

"This is my room, my house, so get out." he said coldly. Sally gasped, then huffed and left the room, Sonic right behind her, going in a separate direction.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Amy lied down in her bed. She was completely bored! She flipped on the tv and watched the news.

"**_BREAKING NEWS! OSAMA BIN-LADEN IS DEAD!"_**

"Good riddance.." she said aloud to herself. She got up and changed into more comfortable clothes. All of a sudden, her phone rang. It was Sonic.

"Hello?" she said. Her voice rung like bells in his ears; and even though he was super-pissed at Sally, he couldn't help but smile.

"Hey beautiful. What's goin on?" he asked. Amy smiled.

"Nothing much stalker. How did you get my phone number?" she asked teasingly.

"There's something in this world called a _phonebook. _You should try it one day." he replied. Amy laughed, grateful that he'd got her out of her funk mood.

"Is there something called an address book too? 'Cus I'd really like to see you right now.." she asked.

"Smooth.. but, unfortunately, there isn't. You'll have to text me your number." he replied.

"Kay."

"See ya soon." he said and they hung up. Amy texted him her address, and waited for him to arrive. Soon enough, in five minutes flat, he was there. "Hey, miss me?" he teased. She got up and gave him a hug. Sonic took in the scent of her hair and the softness of her fur. 'I definitely like her more than Sally.. but I also don't want to hurt Sal's feelings.. She is my girlfriend after all..' he thought. They parted and Amy saw the trouble in Sonic's eyes.

"Something wrong?" Amy asked. Sonic looked at her tiredly. Amy kissed his nose. "You can tell me.. that's a quality my friends know about me." Sonic smiled a little.

"I got into a fight with Sal."

"What about?"

"She wanted me to go with her back to her kingdom, but I said no. Then she said that I'm her boyfriend- (Amy cringed) and that I should do whatever to make the girlfriend happy and got pissed that I said I wanted to stay here." he finished, looking squeezed his hand.

"Well, I don't blame her for wanting you to go. If my boyfriend had to go somewhere far away without me, I'd be pretty depressed too. But that doesn't mean that she should have overreacted like that. You're a guy, and you want to spend time with people other than your girlfriend all the time. It's not your fault, and she should get that. Don't put yourself down just because of that. She'll come to her senses sooner than you know it."

Sonic looked at her for a long time. Finally, he cupped her face and kissed her firmly on her lips. She put one hand on his neck and dug the other one in his hair. Sonic bit her lip and stuck his tongue into her mouth. Amy moaned, and Sonic grunted, loving the sound of her pleasure-filled moans. His hands felt around on her back, exploring the soft fur. Sonic pulled away, and looked into her half-closed eyes.

"Thank you." he said, leaning in towards her neck.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Sonic lay comfortably on Amy's bed with Amy on his lap sideways and her head on his ripped chest.

**_"And in other reports, Sally Acorn returns home to Acorn Kingdom (I had to look it up... ugh..) today after a long week up signing autographs for her quote, ' " Beloved Fans ' ". More, after the break._**

Sonic switched the channel to E!; tired of hearing reports about her. They were showing Keeping Up With the Kardashians, Amy's favorite show. As predicted, he heard Amy squeal. He chuckled to himself.

"You're so childish." he said kissing the top of her head. She giggled.

"What time is it?" she asked. Sonic checked his phone. "9" he replied. Amy yawned.

"No wonder I'm feeling sleepy.." she said, hopping off of Sonic and laying next to him. Sonic looked down at her. "You can go to sleep in jeans?" he asked, astounded.

"They're jeggings." she corrected him. He chuckled. "Girls and their fashions.." he mumbled to himself.

"Fine, I'll go change." she said, getting up. "Yes!" he screamed. Amy looked at him with a smirk. She did a little strip-tease, but not enough for him to see much.

"C'mon Ames! Don't tease!" he said. Amy walked over to her huge walk-in closet. "You're crazy if you think I'm gonna show you all _THIS_" she said motioning to her curvy body. Sonic got a boner. (lol) Amy saw that, blushed and laughed, closing her door and locking it.

"C'mon Amy! That 's what boyfriends are for!" he teased. Amy threw panties at him. Sonic blushed a deeper red than Knuckles. Finally, she came out with a short gray lingerie dress. Sonic's boner, which was almost fully healed, shot up again. Amy crawled into bed, while Sonic lied on the floor in a fetal position, rocking back and forth. Fed up of hearing his whimpering, she got up and kneeled down next to him. To his suprisement, she picked him up and carried him to her bed, throwing him on it. She lied down next to him and kissed his lips softly.

"Goodnight Sonikku" she said softly.

"Sonikku? ... I like that." he said, softly.

"Sorry for giving you the boner." she said, with a soft blush lying on her muzzle.

"No problem. Just.. don't do it again." he said smiling.

"Done deal. Goodnight Sonic." she said drifting off to sleep.

"Goodnight. Amy." he said before he too, fell prey to sleeping and dreaming of Amy.


End file.
